Ttyl. Edits
This is the list of edits made when Ttyl. is broadcast before the watershed on Sky1 in the UK and Global in Canada, as well as its brief heavily-edited run in Japan. The Party Sky1 SpongeBob's "Jesus" removed. SpongeBob's "asshole" has the "hole" cut. SpongeBob's "prick" bleeped. Patrick's "Pussy." changed to "Cherry." SpongeBob's "I'm not a pussy!" changed to "I'm not a cherry!" Frank's "shit" bleeped. Patrick's "Guess you're not a pussy after all." changed to "Guess you're not a cherry after all." Strippers changed to have bras on instead of pasties. Stripper's "dick" bleeped. SpongeBob's "bullshit" bleeped over the "shit" part. Squidward's "pricks" bleeped. Squilliam's "bullshit" bleeped over the "shit" part. Sandy forcing Pearl to make out cut. Pearl's "shit" bleeped. SpongeBob saying "shit" and "twat" are both bleeped while he's telling off Patrick. Patrick's "pussy" changed to "cherry" while he's snapping back at SpongeBob. SpongeBob flipping off Patrick and his response cut. SpongeBob's "shit" bleeped. Global SpongeBob's "Jesus" removed. SpongeBob's "asshole" has the "hole" cut. SpongeBob's "prick" bleeped. Patrick's "Pussy." changed to "Cherry." SpongeBob's "I'm not a pussy!" changed to "I'm not a cherry!" Patrick's "Guess you're not a pussy after all." changed to "Guess you're not a cherry after all." Strippers changed to have bras on instead of pasties. Stripper's "dick" bleeped. Squidward's "pricks" bleeped. Sandy forcing Pearl to make out cut. SpongeBob saying "twat" bleeped while he's telling off Patrick. Patrick's "pussy" changed to "cherry" while he's snapping back at SpongeBob. SpongeBob flipping off Patrick and his response cut. TV Aichi While they were no specific language edits to the first episode due to the differences of the Japanese language, the original dub was changed to be a bit more polite in its speak during some sequences. Patrick calls SpongeBob an 'akachan' (baby) throughout the episode, a more playful, friendly insult. This was one of the biggest complaints of the Japanese dub, as it altered character development and carried on for all four censored episodes. (The uncensored dub would redub these scenes and in some cases use English swear words.) Images of smoking and drinking were removed due to the fact that it is illegal to show people underage smoking and consuming alcohol on Japanese TV. This occurs in the 'uncensored' dub on TV for all episodes as well, though is restored on the DVD release. (In the case of smoking, the cigarettes and smoke were digitally airbrushed out; in the case of drinking, labels on bottles were removed and alcohol references are replaced with a vague 'drinks' or 'soda'.) The original plotline of SpongeBob trying to have sex with a girl was changed to SpongeBob trying to get his first kiss from a girl. When Patrick introduces the strippers to SpongeBob, he simply refers to them as 'ladies', and they wear the attire seen in the pre-watershed version of the episode in other countries. Instead of referring to SpongeBob's penis size, they claim he is too young. The guys all gathered in one room watching porn have the audio from their TV changed to reality television; Squilliam still makes a joke about Squidward's mom, however he compares her to a chubby, loud woman on the show which upsets Squidward. Instead of Patrick asking how much the porno costs, he complains that reality TV kills your brain cells. Pearl giving Sandy drugs was left in; however, the pills were blurred and Pearl never mentions the drug by name. Sandy making out with Pearl is also cut. Despite its censorship and showing of the negative effects, this was the most complained about scene by Japanese parents. SpongeBob peeking at Sandy's panties was still shown, however altered so we don't see the panties. Patrick's line is changed to "You'll take a peek at her bloomers but you can't get the guts to kiss her?". Girl, Interrupted Sky1 SpongeBob's dream sequence is slightly sped up and is cropped so you do not see a brief frame of the side of Sandy's breasts. Patrick's "Now it'll be easier to clean all this shit up." has 'shit' bleeped. The word "FAG" written on Squidward's rear changed to "GAY". Patrick's "Who knew it could be so...small? No wonder he's a cherry." after Squidward leaves cut. Close-up on female fish's cleavage in porno cut. SpongeBob's "Man, at least someone is smaller then me." cut. Close-up on condom cut. Patrick's "Oh, shit!" bleeped. Sequence with Sandy stripping shortened, and ends before we see Sandy pull her underwear off. The line "My girlfriend sucked 37 dicks!" from the TV has "sucked" and "dicks" bleeped. Naughtyboy65's 'slut' in the chat room blurred. Pearl's "acting like you don't even give a shit" has "shit" bleeped. Sandy's "school slut" has "slut" bleeped. Global SpongeBob's dream sequence is slightly sped up and is cropped so you do not see a brief frame of the side of Sandy's breasts. The word "FAG" written on Squidward's rear changed to "GAY". Patrick's "Who knew it could be so...small? No wonder he's a cherry." after Squidward leaves cut. Close-up on female fish's cleavage in porno cut. SpongeBob's "Man, at least someone is smaller then me." cut. Close-up on condom cut. Patrick's "Oh, god dammit." shortened to "Oh, dammit." Sequence with Sandy stripping shortened, and ends before we see Sandy pull her underwear off. Patrick's mom's frustrated "God dammit!" cut. The line "My girlfriend sucked 37 dicks!" from the TV has "sucked" and "dicks" bleeped. Naughtyboy65's 'slut' in the chat room blurred. Sandy's "school slut" has "slut" bleeped. Road Rager Sky1 Patrick's "shit like that" has "shit" bleeped. SpongeBob's "But I don't have a condom!" and Patrick revealing his wallet of condoms is edited both visually and audibly; SpongeBob instead cuts off at "But I don't have a-" and we see Patrick open his wallet to him (but not showing the audience what's in the wallet, leaving the stash of condoms implied). Global SpongeBob's "But I don't have a condom!" and Patrick revealing his wallet of condoms is edited both visually and audibly; SpongeBob instead cuts off at "But I don't have a-" and we see Patrick open his wallet to him (but not showing the audience what's in the wallet, leaving the stash of condoms implied). Trip to Tea City Sky1 Patrick's "some shit" has "shit" bleeped. Patrick's "You're shittin' me!" has "shittin'" bleeped. Briefcase Man's "You think I'm shitting you?" has "shitting" bleeped. Patrick's "Did you go through the backdoor?" cut. Patrick's "Did you have anything to grab when you were tearing her up?" cut. Pearl and Sébastien's sex scene is slightly sped up, and cuts away before we see Sébastien pull Pearl's top off. Pearl's "Is this French foreplay? I like it." is cut. Pearl's "Uh...I have a talking va-" is cut off after "Uh...I have a-" The teacher's "You've made up this whole personality for yourself, Pearl, as a reckless girl who'll have an orgy at the drop of a hat." shortened to "You've made up this whole personality for yourself, Pearl." Patrick's "Your tits are on the TV!" changed to "Your T&A are on the TV!" The television is cropped so we don't see below Sandy's bare shoulders in the nude picture, nor Connie's 'interests'. The scene with Sandy scrolling through the thin pictures on her phone has a few particularly-thin pictures blurred, seemingly to avoid triggering a sensitive audience or giving ideas to the vulnerable or self-destructive. Global Patrick's "Did you go through the backdoor?" cut. Patrick's "Did you have anything to grab when you were tearing her up?" cut. Pearl and Sébastien's sex scene is slightly sped up, and cuts away before we see Sébastien pull Pearl's top off. Pearl's "Is this French foreplay? I like it." is cut. Pearl's "Uh...I have a talking va-" is cut off after "Uh...I have a-" The teacher's "You've made up this whole personality for yourself, Pearl, as a reckless girl who'll have an orgy at the drop of a hat." shortened to "You've made up this whole personality for yourself, Pearl." Patrick's "Your tits are on the TV!" changed to "Your T&A are on the TV!" The television is cropped so we don't see below Sandy's bare shoulders in the nude picture, nor Connie's 'interests'. The scene with Sandy scrolling through the thin pictures on her phone has a few particularly-thin pictures blurred, seemingly to avoid triggering a sensitive audience or giving ideas to the vulnerable or self-destructive. Confused Sky1 Opening sex scene shortened and censored in many ways: Squilvia's lingerie is made a bit more modest, the shot of her traveling through Squidward's tentacles is cut, Squidward and Squilliam kissing/caressing each other is shortened, and Squilliam's moan is cut entirely. Squidward's dad's "Shit, I'll buy the boy a hooker" has "shit" bleeped. The scene with Patrick smoking out of a pipe (possibly with illegal substances) while talking to Squidward on the phone has been reanimated so he's smoking a cigarette instead. Patrick's "don't give me any shit about how I phrase my terms" has "shit" bleeped. Patrick's "Shit, I can't talk anymore." has "shit" bleeped. Patrick's dad's "The other day he called me a pussy." changed to "The other day he called me a fairy." Patrick's mom's "Ah, son of a bitch!" shortened to "Ah, son of a..." Patrick's dad's "We're shitty parents." changed to "We're crummy parents." Squidward's "Your mom is crying right now, you asshole!" has the "hole" bleeped. Patrick's "lady friend" has more modest lingerie. Squidward's "I've decided I'd rather be homeless then live with a prick like you." has the "prick" bleeped. Pearl's "I guess she just sort of lost it knowing there were hundreds of Internet strangers calling her a slut." changed to "I guess she just sort of lost it knowing there were hundreds of Internet strangers calling her a skank." Pearl's "SpongeBob didn't even sound sober when I tried to call him, Larry gave more of a shit about his weight training, and Patrick's a dick." changed to "SpongeBob didn't even sound sober when I tried to call him, Larry gave more of a crap about his weight training, and Patrick's a jerk." Global Opening sex scene shortened and censored in many ways: Squilvia's lingerie is made a bit more modest, the shot of her traveling through Squidward's tentacles is cut, Squidward and Squilliam kissing/caressing each other is shortened, and Squilliam's moan is cut entirely. The scene with Patrick smoking out of a pipe (possibly with illegal substances) while talking to Squidward on the phone has been reanimated so he's smoking a cigarette instead. Patrick's dad's "The other day he called me a pussy." changed to "The other day he called me a fairy." Squidward's "Your mom is crying right now, you asshole!" has the "hole" bleeped. Patrick's "lady friend" has more modest lingerie. Squidward's "I've decided I'd rather be homeless then live with a prick like you." has the "prick" bleeped. Pearl's "I guess she just sort of lost it knowing there were hundreds of Internet strangers calling her a slut." changed to "I guess she just sort of lost it knowing there were hundreds of Internet strangers calling her a skank." Pearl's "SpongeBob didn't even sound sober when I tried to call him, Larry gave more of a shit about his weight training, and Patrick's a dick." changed to "SpongeBob didn't even sound sober when I tried to call him, Larry gave more of a crap about his weight training, and Patrick's a jerk." Trivia *In Canada, Global rates the show as PG for the edited pre-watershed version and 14+ for the unedited version. Category:Edit lists Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Ttyl.